Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style)
Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios' Movie-Spoof of 2015 Walt Disney and Pixar Movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Jill's Disgust - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Fry Guy (Super Mario Bros.) *Bill's Sadness - Huckleberry Hound *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Mickey Mouse *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mickey Mouse *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jangles' Disgust - Kenny Bear (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Anger - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles' Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan's Anger - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Ketta (Breadwinners) *Teacher's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Disgust - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Margaret (Regular Show) *The Pizza Girl - Caitlin Cooke (6Teen) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lizbeth (Captain Flamingo) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Bonnie Swanson (Family Guy) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Mouser (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof